Kayla Oduya Viscom's Summer Diary
by Prince of Pop
Summary: Kayla Oduya Viscom writes a diary of her summer vacation in Canada. She spends most of the summer Nellie Lake with her cousins Monica, Terri and the P.Y.T. Girls. She even have a crazy crush on myself.


**Kayla Oduya Viscom's Summer Diary**

**_JULY_**

_July 5th, 2013-_ " I can't wait to visit my cousins Monica and Terri, I'm already stopped to Toronto and go up north about 8-10 hours from here. I'm a little tired from flying all the way from Pretoria, South Africa. My aunt Sophia (Monica & Terri's mother) picked me up to go north and she told me that Monica and Terri's friends will be waiting to greet me. By the time we passed Sudbury, I dozed off until we arrived to Monica and Terri's house and I thank my aunt for picking me up at the airport to visit my cousins. I'm gonna go see their friends tomorrow because I'm already exhausted from travelling so I'm gonna sleep with my cousins tonight."

_July 6th, 2013-_ "Monica told me that we're going to Nellie Lake to meet her friends there at a friend's cottage named Joseph, I've seen photos of him in the house and oh my he's cute. Monica, Terri and I arrived at Nellie Lake and it was beautiful and I met their friends Aki, Jenna, Su Yung, Tiffany Lee, Paula, Erica and Neewa. Those girls were so nice and I finally met Joseph and he's a lot cuter in person. I even tease Monica and Terri in asking if he's their boyfriend. Ooooooooh. Funny they denied it, then I met his wife Sarah with their baby girl Hinata, my god she's so precious and I didn't know Joseph's already married, if he was still single I could've steal him all to myself. LOL. I also found another cutie baby, Michael, that's Aki's baby boy and he looks just like a baby version of Michael Jackson. Joseph offered me that I can stay in the cottage for my whole summer vacation and I love the idea so I accepted his offer. Yay!"

_July 9th, 2013-_ "Joseph and Aki took me over to the chip stand at Cameron's Beach and I tried some poutine (a Canadian cuisine) and oh my god it's like a fast food orgy in my mouth. Later we all went swimming and we saw a family of ducks. I never seen live ducks before in my life and they're so cute dunking thier heads underwater with their butts raised above. Tiffany Lee revealed to me that Joseph's been eyeing my ass while I was watching the ducks and we giggled about it. I told the girls that white men really turns me on and I really wanted Joseph to be all over me. As I was done swimming in the lake and I was changing, Joseph accidentally saw me _NAKED!_ I tried to get him into seeing my beautiful dark body some more but he resisted and went inside the cottage. Too bad he's so shy, but at least he peeked at my body. Oooh. I'm blushing."

_July 11th, 2013-_ "Joseph, Sarah, Hinata and Michael left for groceries and went to go see her grandparents. While they're gone Aki sneaked some sake, we did drink some and oh man we were so fricking wasted and so rowdy we tell each other's dirty secrets. I won't share them in my diary to secretive. When Joseph and Sarah back with the babies, I walked over to Joseph and I was trying to kiss him but Sarah pulled me away. Man she's so overprotective, I know that's a wife's job, but come one, just one innocent kiss that's all I wanted."

_July 12th, 2013-_ "Nasty hangover. I got not much to say except I can Joseph kissing my forehead. Eeee! Hope I recover shortly."

_July 15th, 2013-_ "I was kinda curious about Sarah, I asked her about her stomach was she gaining weight or something? But she told me that she's about 2 months pregnant with a second child. I'm so jealous, I wanna have a child too, but I need to find me a white man, I just love the idea of having an inter-racial baby. I even asked about Aki got Michael, she told me that Aki is a single mother and a story about that she, Joseph and Sarah went back in time to 1988 for Aki to seduce Michael Jackson in bearing his son. I thought 'No' but it was the truth as Joseph and Aki told me more about it. I should go back in time to get a child from Michae."

_July 16th, 2013-_ "We all watched 'Michael Jackson Wembley 1988', it was exactly 25 years that the live performance took place. Oh my god, the whole concert was so awesome, I was so hot all over I have to rush to the bathroom outside and have a severe _MIKEGASM!_ Oh god Michael Jackson was so hot he really oozes sex and I got all oozey over him. Then I had a very naughty sexy dream about Michael. I ain't sharing it. It's private.

_July 17th, 2013-_ "Not much to say except that there was a family emergency on Joseph's side. Don't know the details yet."

_July 25th, 2013-_ "Monica and the girls took me to Timmins to go to a few places like Michael's, an art supplies store, The Book Bin and a place called 'eXXXticize', I never been to an adult shope before, that place is hot, I bought a fews stuff in there inlcuding a really cute lingerie with straps and it's my colour aqua green. We even went to a mall called 'Timmins Square', we bought more stuff there, then we went to Wicked, they got hockey hats and bears. Paula got Winnipeg Jets, Aki got Vancouver Canucks, Erica got Toronto Maple Leafs, Terri got Boston Bruins, the rest got either Team Canada or Hockey Night In Canada and Neewa recently got Chicago Blackhawks. They even got a hat and bear of Edmonton Oilers for Sarah. I have no idea what hockey is to tell you the truth."

_July 27th, 2013-_ "Joseph and the girls showed me hockey clips on YouTube, VHS and DVDs. I never knew hockey until now, yet Erica and Aki were glaring Joseph because their teams lost to Joseph's team the Boston Bruins, the Leafs lost recently in the playoffs and the Canucks lost 2 playoffs ago for the Stanley Cup. Terri goes for the Bruins lately as I previously mentioned, but she was still upset about that her player Nathan Horton leaving the Bruins and got signed by Columbus, Joseph explained everything about all of what's going on, he too is upset, but pretty much angry at Horton for his betrayal which is understandable."

_July 30th, 2013-_ "Today is Jenna's birthday, she's turning 16, so we all went to the cafe where she works and surprised her and we celebrated her birthday back at the cottage. We got her a customized t-shirt that says 'MJ is my SEXY Heart', she loves it and we watched 'Adventure Time' and 'Spongebob'. I just love cartoons. Spongebob is such a funny cute show."


End file.
